The Yellow Chair  Fic Challenge
by Miranda Nickolas
Summary: Fic Challenge for Character, Object and Song. Yellow Chair, Rowena Ravenclaw and Here we go again - Demi Lovato.


Person, Object, Song Fic Challenge

Rowena, Yellow chair, Here we go again - Demi Lovato

I do know own the rights to Harry Potter. I would love to, but I do not.

* * *

_ Damn them all_. Satin swished through the corridors of Hogwarts, the feeling of new still seemed to hang in the air even though all but a few towers had been completed. A gorgeous dress of sapphire blue laid against the woman's body, modestly cut so that only the barest of skin at her wrists and neckline were bare. Even that slight was considered immodest but the woman couldn't care less. _How else are we supposed to move in all this jumble?_ Despite the many years she lived back in her home of Scotland, her skin grew no more tan and her hair no lighter. Her dark contrasting looks gave her a beautiful but serious look. Of course, the fact that she was a founder to what would hopefully be the greatest magical school in all of Europe helped her sense of power even more.

Rowena Ravenclaw bustled her way into the Great Hall that could seat hundreds and stormed up to the front where the teachers and mentors would sit. There. There it was again. No matter how many times she banished that bloody chair, it always came back. _It must be the house elves_, she mused. _No one else could bring it back from my banishings._ Dejectedly, she sat in the chair. It wasn't a horrible chair so to speak. It was a warm, wooden chair lined with a soft velvety yellow. The brass fixtures only helped to make it more inviting. It wasn't about the chair, or the fact that it was _her_ chair. Helga was like a sister to her. Warm and always steadfast with her friends. She could always be counted on by anyone. No, it was the fact that _he made it for her. _

Dark and mysterious, Salazar Slytherin was a broody and quiet man that enjoyed his privacy. It took Rowena great effort to finally convince him to join with them to make the school. He still had a lot of issues, including his grudge with Godric. Merlin, those two just never seemed to agree on anything. A wild pack of hippogriffs couldn't stop the two from having it out. Godric seemed a complete opposite of the things that enveloped Salazar. He was brash to the point of rude, stubborn and confident, which gave him a permanent case of pig-headedness. He just didn't know when to leave well enough alone and especially when it came to Salazar.

Which is probably why he had finally left the school. Rowena had pinned for the loss of the man, throwing herself into the school. She had created the moving staircase among with a few other especially magical places including the magical room of need. The room of Requirement it would be later called. Then just a while ago, it had showed up. That chair, that chair that screamed of him. Helga had not known who had sent it, but Rowena did. She knew all too well.

Then the owls started coming. At first she was elated because the owls had all come to her. They had been for her, but soon that happiness had died when the letters gave simply pleasantries and enquiries about Helga. Helga and how she liked the chair. How Helga was. She was about to go crazy. Of course, it had never been directly asked but the underlying question was always there. Always like a slap to the face because they never expressed true concern about her.

So finally when the letter came asking to have Helga meet him, she risked it. She told him she would arrange for Helga to meet him in a month, long enough for her to brew the poly-juice potion at any rate. It had taken time almost as much time as it had to secure some of Helga's hairs for the potion. So on the appointed day, Rowena left Hogwarts to the place of meeting. Arriving just a few minuets early, she had enough time to take the flask to her lips and quickly transfigure her gowns to match her new form. In a loud crack, Salazar appeared. On baited breath, she stepped closer to him. "Salazar." She leapt forward and wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her into a rough embrace, taking kisses from the mouth that eagerly gave them.

It had been everything she had hoped, yet her heart cracked from knowing that he would never love her in this way. She took from him everything he gave, loving him until nearly an hour had passed. Rising, Rowena removed herself from Salazar's embrace and began gathering her things. Feeling slightly confused but still happy, the man began helping her. As he grabbed her wand, she realized that she had been found. The piece of wood though the same coloring was not the same type that Helga had. In her rush, she had forgotten to change the look of it or hide it from him. Clenching it tightly, he forcefully shoved the wand to her. With her own hand Rowena took it and spelled her robes back to their previous state.

"It will never be me, will it Salazar." It wasn't said as a question and neither of them would ever think it was.

"You are not her. You will never be." With another loud crack, he left. No goodbyes or apologies.

Days later, the yellow chair would disappear for good.

* * *

Weeks later, Rowena received news that Salazar had taken another to be his wife and have his children. That was the start of her broken heart.

* * *

Months later, Rowena would find herself with child. A daughter with Rowena's looks and Salazar's eyes. She would be named Helena in a silent apology to her friend that would never know her betrayal.

* * *

17 years later, as she sent the Baron after her daughter, she knew she would never get to say goodbye. The Baron left and Rowena found herself more alone than she had ever been in years. She went down the hall to her daughter's room. Opening the door, she came face to face with a lush, velvet lined yellow chair.

* * *

Two days later, Rowena Ravenclaw died of a broken heart.

* * *

I hope it turned out okay. The end was kinda rushed I know, but I had gotten the main part of the story done how I liked. This is unbeta-ed so be kind about the spelling and grammar.


End file.
